Halo
by Elysee
Summary: Lys is the daughter of Renesmee & Jacob. Everyday she curses her bad luck to have been born so utterly normal, so human, so dull. When a strange vampire turns up at the Cullen's house Lys can't help but be attracted to the stunning enagmatic stranger.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Halo**

**Chapter 1**

Lys stared into her cereal bowl. The indistinct beige flakes of her breakfast bobbed around in the watery milk. Feeling nauseous, she pushed her bowl away and held her head in her hands. A waft of flowery scent filled the air as her mother breezed past.

"C'mon now sweetheart, you must eat something." Renesmee smiled at her, a dazzling vision of loveliness even at 7am. Lys groaned quietly. It was unspeakably hard being human and Lys cursed her dammed bad luck for the thousandth time that week. To think that with a half vampire mother and a werewolf father, she would be so unbearably normal, so dull and ordinary. Lys felt an arm slide around her shoulders. Renesmee squeezed gently, and in her touch Lys had a vision of the very moments following her own birth. Lys smiled as she saw her father, Jacob, cradling her tiny pink body. The look of wonder and adoration on his face was utterly transfixing. Gently Lys took her mother's hands away. As sweet as this vision was, she wasn't in the mood for comforting. Renesmee sighed irritably.

"You are not ordinary Lys. You are the most extraordinary person I know! I will not have any more of this moping about. It is driving all of us mad." She paused to brush away a stray curl of hair from her face. "When your father gets back, he will be dealing with you. I've had it!" Renesmee stomped out of the kitchen which was quite a feat for someone so inherently graceful. Lys watched her go, a small sad smile on her face. To have a mother who looked more or less the same age as her was weird, to have her acting like a teenager was even harder to comprehend.

Lys tidied away her uneaten breakfast. As a rule, only herself and her father ate in the house though Jacob ate enough for a family of four all by himself. Lys felt nervous at the thought of Jacob giving her a 'talking to'. He was such a passionate man. Lys knew without question that he loved her completely and without reserve. To him, her unhappiness was a personal affront. Lys pulled her hair up into its usual tail and grabbed her coat. Thinking she would head over to the Cullen house, Lys left the house quietly. The air was crisp and very cold. The smell of the salt from the ocean was strong over La Push today and Lys drew in deep breaths that made her chest ache. Lys pulled her bicycle from the lean to and as she set off for town she felt her mind calm, the soothing monotony of pedalling numbing conscious thought.

The Cullen house was unusually still. Lys was used to the silence here but she wondered if all her extended family were out. Lys knew Bella and Edward were away travelling in Europe (she hadn't been raised to call them Grandmother or Grandfather, Lys was relieved, it would have really strained her odd reality). Lys approached the house with slight trepidation. Not that she was concerned for her own safety. Who could be safer than her with a whole coven of vampires watching over? Lys smiled wryly. Alice came rushing out suddenly making Lys jump in surprise.

"Oh god Alice! You startled me. Give the human fair chance remember?" Lys laughed. Alice smiled tightly without humour.

"Sorry Lys. You really ought to go home. We have a guest and it's quite important that you stay out of his way." Alice had picked Lys's bike up and pointed it back down the drive. Lys pulled back on the bike, which was utterly immovable in Alice's grip but the action was automatic.

"Hey, Alice! What's going on? I've met plenty of Cullen visitors before?" Lys protested as Alice attempted to fit her back onto her saddle bodily. Alice paused and sighed.

"Lys, some things are best left unsaid ok? Just trust me on this one. It's better that the two of you stay well clear of each other" Alice folded her arms, clearly determined to have her way on this one. Despite herself, Lys felt her interest piqued. Had Alice had a vision of something? Something, clearly concerning her. Who was this stranger? Alice made a face, she must have picked up on her sudden excitement, no doubt her dammed heartbeat gave her away. Suddenly irritated by all the over protective swaddling Lys pulled her trump card.

"Alice, sorry but you know I'm going in. You have seen it." Lys smiled sweetly. "And, you really can't stop me without hurting me. I wonder what Jacob or Renesmee would say about more bruises?" Lys felt bad bringing the bruise situation up. There had been an incident about a month ago when Alice had forgotten to be gentle and Lys still had the remains of the livid purple blue bruise on her arm she had been left with. Alice let go immediately and the look of misery on her face made Lys feel like a total lowlife. Still, Lys resolved to apologise to Alice later and set her shoulders as she strode determinedly towards the house.

Feeling strangely nervous, Lys made her way to the living room where she could hear voices animated. Silence greeted her arrival. Alice came to stand at her shoulder and the reason for the tension was obvious. A strange male vampire stood with Carlisle. He had his back slightly to Lys and as he turned to regard her thoughtfully, Lys caught her breath. He was utterly stunning. Lys had never in her life seen anyone come close to this man's beauty. His sandy gold hair matched his eyes, his chest broad and muscular. Lys's eyes wandered without conscious will, across his narrow waist, leading down inexorably to his...Lys felt her heart beat mortifyingly loud and blushed furiously. The golden vampire raised an eyebrow quizzically,

"You have a human here? Do all the waifs and strays end up at the Cullen's?" His deep melodic voice sounded amused.

Carlisle smiled without humour.

"Lys is a member of our Family, Jin, a much loved and special member." Carlisle nodded to her in reassurance. "Shall we continue this conversation in my study?" His tone brooked no argument and he guided Jin out of the room. Lys watched them leave, she couldn't keep her eyes off this mysterious stranger. Even his back was attractive for god's sake. At the last moment, Jin turned and flashed Lys such a dazzling smile it lit up his entire face, throwing every feature into sharp clarity; the planes of his high cheekbones, the faintest touch of stubble grazing his chin. Lys was so captivated she forgot to smile back before he disappeared into Carlisle's study.

Lys let out the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. Alice glared at her frostily.

"You are insanely obvious Lys. Honestly, you are so lucky Renesmee isn't here, you would be grounded for life for the way you looked at that man" Alice smiled despite herself. Lys blushed again. She frowned suddenly in consternation.

"Alice? What on earth? Stubble? On a vampire?" Lys stumbled over her words in confusion. Her eyes raked Alice's face looking for answers. Alice shushed her quickly and looping her arm around Lys's, hurried her back outside. Standing by her bike once again Alice spoke in a hushed tone Lys could barely hear.

"Jin is an anomaly. An unknown breed of vampire. Nobody knows how but he isn't venomous and most importantly..." Alice hesitated, perhaps seeing again something in her constant internal visions. Lys fought with her impatience, knowing to rush Alice wouldn't help her. At length Alice sighed heavily and muttered something under her breath Lys couldn't catch.

"What is it Alice? What's wrong with him?" Lys hissed in frustration. Alice lifted up Lys, and oh so gently placed her on her bike. She leant down, her lips fluttering against Lys's ear like a moth as she whispered "He's aging Lys."

**Chapter 2**

Lys lay in her bed. There was a gnat someone in the room, its irritating buzzing whine seemed too loud in the silence of the night. Lys sat up and pushed the hair back from her face. The conversation with Alice from this morning replayed endlessly in her mind like some ancient VHS stuck on play. Suddenly her bed covers seemed too restrictive, cloying. Lys scrambled out of bed and stood at her window. She could see the ocean from here. The calm inky swells of water were sprinkled with the reflection of the stars above. Lys was mesmerized by the view as always. A startlingly loud crack sounded suddenly in the darkness and Lys squealed in shock. It took a moment to place the sound, something had struck the little pane glass window. Looking closely Lys could see a tiny spidery crack. What on earth? Movement from below warned her this time before the crack sounded again. Someone was throwing stones on her window, hard. Suddenly furious Lys pushed up the window and leaned out. She could see someone next to the lean to though she couldn't see who it was from here. No doubt some idiot from school.

"What the hell do you think you're doing ? You total moron, you cracked my window!" Lys screeched, her voice sounding even louder in the night air. She heard a chuckle and Lys gasped as the figure snapped on a flashlight. The little pool of bright white light illuminated his face, just for a moment, and was extinguished. It was Jin. Lys drew back into her room. Her heart was racing. What on earth was he doing here? Renesmee was at the Cullen's tonight Lys knew, but what did he think he was doing wandering around La Push? Lys leant back out the window.

"You shouldn't be here! Didn't the Cullen's warn you? This is werewolf territory?!" She whispered loudly. Again that chuckle sounded. Then that deep, honey like, voice sounded up to her.

"I'm sorry to startle you Lys. I'm quite safe. Off the radar I think, as it were. Do you want me to leave?" Jin's voice was the epitome of gentlemanly concern. Lys felt it would have worked better if he didn't sound quite so amused.

"Yes. Go away!" She hissed and slammed her window down with slightly too much enthusiasm. She stood with her back to the glass, breathing heavily. What an idiot! What was he thinking? Oh god, Lys thought, what actually Was he thinking? Had he come to see her? Lys spun round, looking out the window she could see nothing. Damn damn damn! Had he gone? Lys lifted the window and leant as far out as she dared. Scanning the area she cursed her useless human eyes, practically blind in the dark, a mouse would have a better chance. Something touched her from behind and she jumped in shock banging her head on the edge of the window as she shot back inside. There he stood, in her bedroom, perfectly at ease. Lys took a step back involuntarily. She realised suddenly, she had no idea if this vampire was safe. Lys felt only mildly reassured by the liquid gold swirl of his eyes. She crossed her arms across her chest, an unconsciously defensive stance. Jin regarded her without speaking. Lys felt herself blush as he eyes wandered over her, no doubt taking in the elderly tattered pyjamas she was wearing.

" I wasn't exactly expecting company. Some of us still need a little sleep now and then." Lys mumbled her words. His silence was unnerving her. He smiled then suddenly and Lys felt her body respond in exactly the same way as before. Her heart hammered in her chest and her legs actually felt weak. Funny, Lys thought, didn't realise that actually happened outside of romance novels. He moved then to stand before her. Achingly close, Lys could clearly see the signs of age on his face. It was bizarre to see faint lines around his eyes, a definite shadow of beard on his jaw. Lys would have estimated his age at nearly 30 had he been human. Yet somehow, these slight imperfections added to his beauty. Lys found herself literally holding her breath as he looked into her eyes. She was utterly dazzled. Somewhere in the recesses of her fogged brain she remembered Bella telling her about when she and Edward had met. Lys never thought she'd be experiencing the very same thing. Jin smiled again and stepped away to sit on the edge of her bed. Lys stumbled back as if released from a spell and realised the loud panting she could her was actually herself. Lys was mortified to see Jin pick up an old teddy from her floor. He absentmindedly turned it around in his hands as he spoke.

"I am sorry Lys. I shouldn't have come. I have this weird, rebellious nature. Probably left over from my human days" He smiled wryly up at her "When Alice impressed upon me so firmly that I should stay away from you, well I just couldn't resist coming by. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about" he paused "I guess I know that now." Jin's voice tailed off to a murmur, he seemed to be talking more to himself than her. Lys frowned in confusion.

"Well, you know more than me then. Care to share?" She spoke softly. Jin sighed into his words.

"It's kind of a long story Lys" He got up to move to the window. Lys moved to stand in his way.

"Really? Well, summarise." Lys raised her eyebrow and hoped Jin couldn't tell how shallow her bravado was. Jin looked at the floor, seemingly in indecision as he scuffed the faded carpet with his boot toe. Lys couldn't hear him at first then she realised he was speaking, low and fast. She strained to catch the words.

"...Carlisle seemed the only one who might know something. Might be able to help me. I shouldn't have come here tonight. I don't know what drew me but it's dangerous for you. Much, much too dangerous. Carlisle thinks I need blood." He looked up at her then, meeting her eyes. "Human blood".

Lys gasped. "But surely, donated blood?" she stammered. Jin laughed without humour.

"Lys, don't you think that's the first thing I tried? Doesn't work. Carlisle thinks I need living blood – something elemental is missing, some 'élan vital' " Jin ducked around her then and before she could stop him he was sitting astride her window. "Goodbye Lys. It was better than you realise to meet you." He smiled at her expression at his enigmatic statement and dropped out of sight. Lys rushed to the window and leant out.

"Jin, wait!" She shouted, no longer caring who heard. Lys scrabbled at the ledge. Lifting her legs over as Jin had done. Impulsively, she let herself drop. Lys gasped as the hard frosty ground rushed up to meet her and she slammed into a cold hard satin smooth embrace. The breath was literally knocked out of her and she couldn't speak for a moment. Jin laughed as he held her in his arms,

"You are mad Lys! How did you know I was still here?" His look was intense, measuring her answer. Lys smiled, he was still holding her, though she was only an inch from the ground. Meeting his eyes she murmured

"I knew you would catch me." Jin dropped her to the ground abruptly and stepped back seemingly uncomfortable. Lys cursed herself, he must be suffering horribly with thirst. His voice was as cold as the sub zero air as he spoke

"Lys for god's sake! I shouldn't be here. This is not a good situation." Jin looked more agitated by the moment. "Carlisle had me drink human blood tonight Lys. Just to see for himself the reaction I have. Look at my eyes Lys! They are still gold, aren't they? I could kill you and who would know? Yet you trust me with your life, flinging yourself from a window in the hopes I'll catch you?! Are you insane?" He had come to stand in front of her and truly Lys cowered before his anger. The thought that he could have been a killer without anyone the wiser terrified her. Lys took a breath, steadying herself as the world suddenly seemed to come into perfect clarity.

"I think I know what Alice has seen Jin. It doesn't matter what we say or do. It's the reason you've come to Forks, though you couldn't know it. It's meant to be me, isn't it? I'm the only one who can save you." Lys looked him directly in the eye and they both knew her words for the truth "You need my living blood" she whispered. Jin growled at her but Lys thought she could see the resignation on his face and in the next moment he was gone. Lys called out to the night

"You can't fight this Jin! It's going to happen" Her voice was shaky with emotion. There was no reply and Lys slumped to the frost covered ground. Taking deep breaths she felt oddly exhilarated. There was no fear, only a sense that at last she might get to be a part of the world of her family, and that finally, gloriously, she was special.

Chapter 3

Lys nervously scanned the horizon. The setting sun was bright, colouring the sky in shades of warmth that belied the time of year. Lys shivered, whether from the chill air or anticipation she could hardly tell. The day was finally here. She checked her mobile again, no message. He must be coming and yet there was no sign. Lys felt almost absurd, standing waiting for a man in a field, the long winter grass brushing as high as her waist. Surely she'd lost her mind. Then again, she reasoned, was there ever any sign he was coming before he actually showed up? Like her thoughts were an incantation, Jin appeared before her making her step back in surprise. The grass had barely rippled at his silent arrival. He chuckled at her shocked expression and Lys laughed shakily. He was as glorious as ever. Like a male model he regarded her, he was hardly striking a pose, and yet still he had exactly that look about him. His grace was effortless. Lys let her eyes wander almost out of conscious thought across his muscular shoulders down to his narrow waist. Dressed simply in a white shirt and jeans Lys wondered how he had the power to render her so utterly helpless. Still, Lys thought wryly, that was exactly the point wasn't it? She ought to be helpless, dazzled in the headlights. Jin was a vampire and he was here to drink her blood.

Jin regarded Lys, her thoughts were so easy to read as they flitted across her face. She was committed but terrified, he surmised. Lys was dressed sensibly in jeans and a pullover. Jin was relieved. Lys had a taste for the dramatic and he had imagined her wearing some kind of virginal white gown she probably would have considered appropriate. Jin could feel the heat from her body even as he stood ten paces away. The scent of her skin was heady, delicious even. Even to human males Lys had a subtle attraction that was hard to resist. So outwardly fragile in appearance, Lys was surprisingly tough. She was no coward, that was obvious, Jin thought wryly. He could hear her heart beating, rapid but steady. She caught his gaze then and blushed, the flood of blood to her cheeks made Jin's throat burn with thirst. He balled his fists tightly, desperate to keep himself under the tightest rein. Lys could hardly know it but her life meant more to him than he could ever have imagined. He sighed before he spoke, a human habit.

"Lys, this is wrong. I can't do this. I can find another source" The concern on his face was obvious and Lys felt moved again to reassure him. She shook her head in disagreement.

"We've been through this Jin. You are aging, fast, you don't have time! You need my blood, to keep this recession at bay. Alice knew it would be me from the very first moment. If we can do this, you will be safe for at least ten more years, right? Back to hunting the elk and the bears?" Lys laughed weakly.

Jin frowned, he was asking to bite her and she was trying to reassure him? There was definitely something wrong with her perspective here. Lys stumbled to silence at his dark look and he walked to stand directly before her. So close to her, the heat of her body was intoxicating and Jin could see the pulse of blood at her neck. His throat roared with the sharp pain of thirst, demanding to be satiated. With difficulty he swallowed.

"Lys, the dangers to you are huge. You know I am not a venomous vampire. I cannot 'turn' you, not that I ever would commit you that." Jin looked utterly horrified even by the thought. "But should I not have the self control? If I am unable to stop?" He reached out to brush a hand across her cheek.

As if for the first time, Lys marvelled anew at the cold, hard and yet smooth feel of his vampire skin. Like satin covered steel. She felt her heartbeat quicken at his touch and knew he heard the change. He smiled and caught her eye as she blushed again.

"Jin, I trust you. I don't believe you would hurt me." Her large green eyes implored him. She smiled "I can see your halo".

Jin crossed his arms, still averse to the idea, despite the demon thirst raging barely in check. He decided to change tact. Perhaps, he thought with a small smile, he could shock her into reconsidering. Abruptly he sat down pulling her down beside him on the cold damp earth. He constantly had to remind himself to be careful, her delicate human skin bruised with the slightest pressure of his hand. The tall, heavy grass now totally concealed them. Not that there was anyone with 30 miles of this place. Jin had been obsessively tracking the meeting spot for days. Throwing the rest of the Cullen's off track had been remarkably easy for both of them. He smiled reassuringly at Lys.

"Ok. So if I do decide to bite you." Lys nodded in encouragement, clearly pleased at the change in mood. He paused dramatically, crossing his legs and regarding her thoughtfully. "You will need to lose the pullover."

He felt a small triumph of satisfaction at the shocked look on her face. Clearly this was something she had not anticipated and she was bound to back out. Lys's face was blank for a few moments, no doubt considering how to get out of this situation, Jin thought gleefully. She smiled sweetly at Jin then, and in one fluid motion drew her pullover over her head and tossed it nonchalantly on the ground. She raised one eyebrow, clearly onto Jin, and totally up for the challenge. The scent from her half naked body was overwhelming and Jin felt himself inching towards her almost involuntarily. He couldn't give in yet though. His throat burned like fiery acid was devouring him from the inside.

"And the bra" he managed to croak out, disgusted with himself for putting her through this and even more for the lust he felt seeing her so.

Lys felt out of her depth but was clearly determined to see this through. She fumbled with the catches but managed to take the wretched thing off. Jin gazed at her like a starving man and Lys giggled nervously.

"I'm sure I won't taste that good Jin" the intensity of the look in his eyes frightened her.

Jin could barely hold himself in check. The heels of his boots had gouged deep ruts in the frost hardened soil as he fought physically with himself to hold back. He couldn't tear his eyes from her perfect, beautiful body, though he knew he would be scaring her. Her breasts, with the dark rosiness of her nipples against her milky white skin, were exquisite. Jin knew his desire for her body was almost as strong as his need for her blood.

Lys watched his internal struggle and wished she could ease his conscience. She felt her own reasons for being here were entirely selfish. It was simple. Lys needed to be with Jin. He was her addiction, her drug and she would do anything to keep him beside her. Of course he could hardly be expected to return such feelings nor did she expect them of him, she was a just a human. Lys noticed suddenly Jin's physical excitement, his hardness, and she gasped in utter astonishment. She had no idea he would find her attractive in such a way and she felt her own body respond immediately as pure desire flooded her system. Lys groaned softly at the sensation and as she met Jin's eyes she knew he could scent the change in her body, her readiness for him. He moved so fast Lys didn't see him coming. He bowled her over onto the floor knocking the breath from her. He crouched over her, his expression pained. Lys thought he was deciding what he wanted or in fact needed more, her body or her blood. She looked up into his face and gently stroked him across the lips. Jin let out a growl of frustration.

"Just do it Jin. Feed as you must and let me live for another day" her voice was barely a whisper, though she knew Jin would have no trouble hearing her.

The promise was implicit in her words. He nodded once in acquiesce and with great, deliberate precision he lowered himself to kiss her lightly on the lips. He groaned at the closeness of her and she sighed into the kiss. The overwhelming scent of her breath in his face was the end of any control and Jin ducked down to her neck and sunk in his teeth.

Lys gasped as a tidal wave of pain exploded in her neck and she arched her back as he bit down. There was a fiery spot of heat and white red hot pain that shot down through Lys's body. It rebounded inside her and seemed to grow, churning and increasing with each wave until Lys felt nothing existed except this pain. It was utterly consuming. Then by inches the feeling changed, like a raging fire extinguished by bitter cold ice and yet the ice brought pleasure. Lys felt her heart beat frantically, supernaturally, no longer aware of her surroundings, nor of what was happening to her. The feeling of pleasure was building to a climax so powerful Lys wondered how she would contain it within herself. Lys felt the pressure grow and she was totally immersed in the exquisite pleasure. She would have sold her soul for it to continue moment by moment. From some dim recess of her mind she realised Jin had been unable to stop, he was draining her. She couldn't find the interest to care. To die like this was utter perfection. Lys felt her head swim with blackness and fought against it, she wasn't concerned about dying but to let go and lose the pleasure was unthinkable. As suddenly as they came, the sensations were abruptly gone and Lys fell into the black nothing, silent and empty.

Jin drew back, aghast and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. Gods, he knew he this had been a bad idea. He didn't agree with biting any humans yet at least if it was a stranger it wouldn't have torn his soul apart as it did now. He looked at the ashy white body of the girl in his arms. Her body was covered in harsh purple bruises where he'd gripped her and blood ran down her neck and across her chest. Jin moaned in grief and shock, her blood filled him, lending him new strength and he roared in self disgust. Jin bent over Lys's body, he smoothed her hair back and saw in astonishment his hands were shaking. The thought of living without Lys made him wish he had a heart. He would have ripped his chest apart to stop its faithless beating. But his heart was still and silent and he cursed himself to the blackest hell. Suddenly, so quietly he thought he imagined it, he heard a faint heart beat. Jin pressed his ear to Lys's chest and sure enough her heart was beating. Fitfully and faintly but definitely there. Jin would have cried had he been able. He snatched her up off the ground and gently, delicately he cradled Lys in his arms. He set off at a dead run, faster than any human could see, back to his jeep.

Lys felt the darkness lifting, slowly, her awareness came back. She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling and wondered where she was. Lys felt weak and thought maybe she'd been ill, she certainly felt disorientated enough. Suddenly a cold, satin hard hand stroked her face and she turned to see Jin beside her on the back seat of his car, his face grey with worry. The heaters were on full and the air inside the car was heavy with the iron salt smell of blood. Lys managed to smile as she met his eyes. Then memories came back in a flood, strong and vivid like an aftershock. For a moment she felt overwhelmed and could not stifle a gasp. Jin was instantly there soothing and shushing as he held her close.

"It's over Lys" He whispered "You are safe. Shush now sweetheart." His cool hands stroked her hair.

Lys shook her head. She turned in his arms to look at him. "Jin, I am not scared. Or rather, I am scared that I might never get to feel that way again." She smiled as he looked at her in astonishment. "The pain, I can definitely do without, but the pleasure Jin? I could not imagine never feeling that way again ..." Lys smiled impishly and stroked a hand across Jin's lips.

He grinned then, reaching down to kiss her lightly. "Oh yes?" he breathed "I am sure we can work on that one" his eyes returning his own promise.

For a single perfect moment there was silence, the comforting hum of the engine the only noise. Suddenly, shockingly, the air was full of soul wrenchingly, chilling howls. Seeming to come from every direction at once, the sound reached a crescendo that made the car vibrate. Jin and Lys stared at one another, faces pale in primal terror, as retribution stalked from the woods.


End file.
